


Only Human

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega tries to help his friend and commander mourn the loss of her ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

“Hey, Lola!”

The familiar nickname did nothing to ease the pain in her heart. Letting out the breath she’d been holding, Charley glanced up at the large tattooed man approaching her. She was kneeling beside the nearly destroyed Mako. She had convinced the crew to recover the wreck, intending to work on it with Steve’s help. It’d started out as a fun project to bond over, but it had become a haven for Charley’s overburdened mind.

James Vega sat down beside her, crossing his legs, his dark eyes moving in time with her hands as they worked on the machine. He said nothing for a few minutes, content with watching his boss work. When it became obvious that Charley was not going to initiate a conversation, the soldier took the lead.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Her answer was curt, but James was a lot like her. Neither would admit when they were hurting. “Now go away.”

“I didn’t know the drell well, but I don’t think he would want you bottling all this shit up.” James reached out to comfort Charley as best as he could, but she jerked away, a frown on her grease stained face.

“You’re right. You didn’t know him. So let it be, Vega.”

James sighed, the worry obvious on his face. “Talking it out helped me, Lola. I thought it might work for you.”

Charley leaned back on her heels, the tools in her hands clattering to the floor. Her deep, amber eyes turned to James. He could see the fear there, but what kind, he wasn’t sure. “And you’ll what? Tell me that I’m only human, that it’s normal to feel this way.”

“Well-”

Charley laughed, the humor gone from her. “Thane is dead, James, and do you know what I feel? Relief. Sure, there is some sadness underneath it all, but I’ve lost so many people that I don’t even grieve anymore. Now, tell me that I’m a horrible person for not caring anymore.”

James’ face was expressionless. His eyes were watching for any sign that she may break into tears. When she didn’t, he put an arm around Charley’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. “You’re not horrible, Lola. You’re a soldier.”


End file.
